Jean X Marco (Warning: Slight Feels)
by FanGirl343
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so just let the writing show for itself! Modernday AU Jeanmarco Ereri
1. I'm coming

Jeans Point of view.

Marco? How long has it been since i found you.. In that Titan infested town. All alone and ice cold.

You didn't deserve to die that way Marco.

If anyone deserved to die that day it was me..

I have been sitting in my bunk for what seems like days now. I haven't eaten. I haven't talked to anyone.

We cremated your body the other day. It was a mass burning and I couldn't tell which body was yours anymore. Were you there? I heard your voice and.. And..

Marco? Remember when you helped me fix my maneuver gear? The clasp was jammed and you worked on it all night to fix it.

Remember when we snuck into the cafeteria and took some sweets from the cabinets? And then the rest of that night we just.. Talked?

Marco..? Your face is starting to fade from my memory.. I don't want to forget you.. I need to remember.. What color was your hair again? It was a dark brown right Marco? Right..? Marco...?

Hey Marco.. We beat them. We beat the Titans today. Eren closed the hole in the gate. Were you here with us? Cheering us on?

Whenever I'm alone.. Are you there with me? I never really feel alone because you're there.. But.. I'm lonely.. Does that make sense?

Marco.. I went to that place today.. Remember? You told me to wait there for you.. You told me you would be right back. You left and you brought me back a small flower.

_"Here! It reminded me of your eyes Jean!"_

I'm right here. I'm waiting for you. I still have that little flower... Marco.. Where are you? You're late.. No.. No you're not late.. You're gone. You're gone Marco and I cant bring you back. Why couldn't i have been there? So you weren't alone in your final moments on this earth?

Marco you were too precious and too gentle for this planet. I wish you were still here.. I cant do this alone..

Marco.. I've been crying for the past few hours now.. Its been a year since.. Since..

I wish it was me. Why did it have to be you Marco? Are you here with me? The pain in my heart is building up..

I feel as though I'm going to burst.. My tears are pooling on the ground now. Everyone in the Survey Corps looks at me as if I was a madman..

Have I gone mad Marco? All I can think about these days is your smiling face.. Though it's fading from my memory I still have it forever etched in my dreams.

I had that nightmare again tonight.. The one where i watch you get... When i had nightmares at the Academy you would stay up with me all night until i thought i was okay.. And if i didn't feel okay you would sleep there with me. Marco.. Can i tell you a secret?

A lot of times when I said I wasn't okay.. I really was.. I just wanted to be near you.

Marco.. I'm sorry.. If there is an afterlife then I'm coming.. I couldn't.. I wasn't strong enough..

I was eaten Marco. I'm inside a titan's stomach.. Its really hot in here Marco.. Where are you? I cant see you.

I'm coming Marco. I'm almost there, we are going to see each other again Marco. We can finally be happy again. We can joke around like we used to.

We are going to meet up in a better place now Marco.

I'm coming.. Ill see you soon..

I love you.. Marco Bodt..


	2. Love Forever More

"Where.. Where am I?" I sat up and looked around.

I don't know where I am.. This place isn't familiar to me.

My surroundings were- how should I put it?- light?

I looked up and saw the usual bright blue sky, but somehow it seems brighter.

How did I get here?

I remember a heat.. Then..

Just then I was startled by a familiar chuckle and when I looked up, I saw that same beautifully freckled smile.

"Marco?!" I hugged around his waist tightly, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Jean you're here! You're finally here with me!" He squeezed around my neck.

"Where am I?" I sat up, not letting go of his hands and looked around my surroundings again.

"Heaven." He smiled, and glanced around. "Or where ever you consider the after life to be."

His words rang in my ears like a long drawn out bell ding.

"Afterlife.. So I'm dead?"

Marco nodded, his eyes sparkling.

I died. That warmth must've been the insides of a Titan.

Now that I think of it, I remember falling into the belly of one of those beasts.

"I heard you.. You know? When you would talk to me." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Even though you didn't hear me, I answered you." He then blushed and looked at the ground.

I tried my hardest to remember the last thing I said to him.

I remember asking if he wanted to know a secret..

_I just wanted to be near you._

_Im sorry.._

_Im coming._

_We're going to be together again._

**_I love you.. Marco Bodt.._**

I felt my face heat up as a realization hit me.

He heard me.. This entire time.. I told him that i loved him and- and now I'm with him..

I cleared my throat. "So.. Where do we go from here?"

No response. I feared the worst and I decided it would be better not to say anything that I wanted to so badly since that day..

That day when I found his limp, cold, lifeless body, I wanted to hold him, I wanted to kiss him.

We are both guys, and as far as I knew Marco wasn't a homosexual like I was.

Up until a few minutes ago, I was completely content with loneliness.

But now I have that pain in my heart again. Knowing that Marco doesn't feel the same as I did..

At least back on Earth, I could pretend.. But now i know.

"We could-" I had started, trying to think of something I could say that would bring things back to how they were.

But I was cut off.

Marco's sweet lips pressed against mine, he caressed my cheek and slowly ran one of his hands through my hair.

I couldn't move, all I could do was close my eyes and kiss him. I held back a bit, and parted my lips slightly.

Soon enough I felt Marco's tongue snake its way into my mouth, entangling itself in mine.

He pulled away for a breath and said, "I love you too.. Jean Kirstein."


	3. Reincarnating

I'm not sure why, or how but I found myself in the middle of a large courtroom.

Marco was there with me, holding my hand. He was crying.. I dont know why but he was.

And the strangest thing out of all of it, I couldn't hear anyone.

All of their voices were muffled out, as if I was listening through a very large, very thick, mahogany door.

It didn't seem like they could hear me either. I would ask, "whats going on?" Or "Marco can you hear me?" And no one would answer, they wouldn't even glance over at me.

"**IT IS FINAL. ITS HIS TIME TO GO**." The big man's voice rang out clear amongst all of the low mumbles of everyone else.

I could faintly hear Marco arguing with him.

"Marco.. Dont fight with the Big Man.. He can send you away.." I squeezed his hand a little tighter and I saw him respond.

His eyes grew large and he stared at me. Well, he stared through me.

"Jean? Are you still here?" He seemed as if he was searching for me. But I was right in front of him..

"Yes I'm here you idiot!"

"Squeeze my hand again if you are.."

I did as I was told and even more tears flooded Marco's face.

"I need you to remember one thing. I love you, and I always will. We will find each other again someday in another time. Just wait for me and I will find you. I promise."

With each passing word his tears flowed more and more as his voice began to crack.

"Marco.. Whats happening?" I soon realized that Marco actually couldn't hear me.

I cant be dying.. Im in heaven.. I am supposed to be safe here.

_What should I do? I cant tell Marco I love him back verbally. _

I kissed Marco's cheek softly and on his arm I traced the words, "i love you too." With my finger.

When Marco smiled, my vision went black. My hand was released from Marco's grip and I was being pulled towards something. Actually, more like being pushed.

I didn't want to go where I was going, I wanted to stay in heaven with Marco.

I saw a bright light, and I saw large hands guiding me out of a woman.

_Oh no.. Im being Reincarnated.. _


	4. Life After

After being reincarnated I grew up like any other child would.

Except for the fact I was still terrified of the Titans, and feared that they would come back for most of my life.

I could barely make friends at school due to the fact that I was so stubborn.

And the hairstyle I had loved from my previous life was no longer an option.

As I grew and the years passed on I began to forget what it was that even had me so worried.

But I never forgot Marco.. I was hoping that he would get reincarnated at the same time, to another woman of course.

But he never showed. He could be halfway across the continent at this point. He could be living his live happily... With someone else..

I hated nearly every guy and girl at my elementary school so me falling in Love was never an issue. I was only 12 anyway..

Until one day I heard a soft voice, call out to me. At first I couldn't pin point it or hear what it had said very well but when I turned and looked at a boy who was across the playground I thought to myself. _Is that Marco..? It cant be can it?_

So I ran, and I ran to that spot by the swing sets and the closer I got, I realized that it _had_ to be Marco. The kid in question, was calling me Jean.

My new mother had given me the awful name of Luke when I was reborn, and I hated it with a passion.

I walked strait up and hugged that damn kid.

"M-Marco..?" I whispered softly.

"Jean?" I tightened my hug on my old lover and I felt him hug me tighter in return.

"Is it really you?" I pulled back and held Marco's hand.

"Yeah its really me!" He smiled. Since I looked exactly like I did as a kid, besides the hair which was now more like Jaegers, I figured this must've been what Marco looked like.

He had the same hair style, but fewer freckles. His legs were long and his eyes glowed. He had on a navy blue shirt and blue jeans.

He was grinning like a cheshire cat and he quickly kissed my cheek. I blushed a dark crimson, shocked at what he did. I heard a bunch of loud, mortified gasps coming from the playground.

Marco could've gotten away with something like that in grade one, or when we were six. But now kids were smarter, and formed opinions of their own.

"Hey! New kid! Did you just _kiss_ Luke?!" One of the girls in my class shouted. I'm not even sure what her name was but she always tried to talk to me.

Marco looked at me with his face full of confusion. He whispered so only I heard. "Luke..?"

I rolled my eyes. "The name my new mom gave me."

He nodded and grinned. "I'm David by the way."

The girl charged up to us with a group of her friends behind her. "Whats your problem?! Luke is mine!" She pulled me over to her.

I made a weird face and pulled my arm from her grasp. "What are you talking about?! I dont even know you!"

She gasped and covered her mouth. "Lukie bear we have been in the same class since second grade!"

I rushed over and grabbed Marco's hand. "Well I believe you are mistaken.. He owns me."

"He cant own you! He just got here! And he's a guy!"

I glared at her, Marco was getting a sad look and I was becoming furious with her antics. "So?"

"So?! So thats wrong! A guy and a guy can't date!"

I balled up my fist, and used self control that Annie taught me back in 850, so I wouldn't punch this annoying little girl.

One of the teachers outside was watching this ordeal take place and made her way over.

"Luke, principals office. You too David."

Marco sighed and went to let go of my hand but I held his closer.

Marco was finally with me again, and nothing was going to tear us apart. Ever.


	5. Society Frowns Upon

When Marco and I walked into the school from recess the various 'OoOo's' of our fellow classmates were loud and obnoxious.

The whole way down to the office Marco clung to my hand for dear life.

Our school teacher escorted us down to the principal's office. She scowled at us the entire trip, as if we were a couple of mangey dogs fighting over a scrap of rotten meat.

We entered and sat down in the little chairs in front of his desk. was his name but everyone in the school called him Mr. S.

He smiled at us and asked our regular teacher to please leave the room.

When she left he sighed and explained that society will frown upon us.

"They all fear the unknown." He had said, while looking down sadly. "They will not accept either of you as equals. It was much more acceptable back in our time eh?" He chuckled.

Marco and I looked at each other with confused looks.

"_Our_ time?" I asked, one eyebrow raising.

"Hm? Oh you dont remember me do you Jean? Or you Marco?"

Both of us gasped. _How did our Principal know our names from our old life?_ I thought to myself.

He smiles at us. "Thats fine. Perhaps you will recognize me when you get older. I suppose I do look different now."


	6. Guess Who!

Marco and I left the office of the man who knew us.

"Who was he?" Marco had asked me, with a scared look on his face. All I could do was shrug.

"I dont know.. In our past life you weren't around long enough to really know anyone.. And the others wouldn't be nice to us.. Would they?"

Marco sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I dont know then.." He sits down on the floor in the hall.

I took my seat next to him and nudged his upper arm softly with my elbow. "I'm not sure who it is but I promise I can figure it out.."

Marco smiled at me and nodded. "I know you will.."

~~~~a few hours later~~~~

Mr. Smith was walking down the hall to his office when I pulled him over. "Hey. Who are you? Or.. I guess who were you?"

He frowns slightly and scoffs. "Really? You dont remember? I'm commander Erwin."

I furrowed my brow at him, unsure of what to think. "But then how did you know Marco? He wasn't alive when we joined you."

He sighs. "Do you think I didn't hear you talk outside the boys quarters?" He smirks. "You described every tiny feature of that boy." He chuckles softly and ruffles my hair.

"But still.. How did you know?"

He smiles down at me but he has a serious and profound look to him, I knew then that that was my old commander.

"Because he looks just like how you described him. He's a bit tall for his age. He has dark colored hair and freckles."

I roll my eyes. "Then how did you know I was Jean?"

He crosses his arms and a stern look appears on his face. "Because of your attitude. Just because you're no longer in the survey corps anymore doesn't mean you're allowed to mouth off to your commanding officer."

He started his way back down the hall. I thought of all the times back in my previous life that he had saved my life and the lives of my comrades.

I called out to him. "Commander Erwin?"

He stopped walking and turned his head slightly so that he could hear me and see me from the side of his eye.

"Thank you.. For all you've done.."

He smiled and waved it off, "Don't mention it kid."

And that was the day that I knew that Marco and I weren't alone on this planet. That there were others who had experienced the same pain we did with the titan attacks and lived through it.


	7. Potato Girl!

It was our last day of elementary school. Marco and I sat in the cafeteria we knew so well and ate our last meal together.

A few other kids sat with us and talked, "Hey Did you hear about the new girl?"

"A new girl?" Marco looked confused. "On the last day of school?"

"Yeah! Her family just moved here and- oh! There she is!" He pointed to a girl who was just coming out of the line.

She looked _exactly _like Sasha Braus. When I say exactly. I mean right down to the eye color.

Marco and I glanced at each other, at least we both know who that is.

She looked around with a tray full of food and smiled at our table. "Jean! Marco! Its great that you guys are together again!"

"Is that really you Sasha?" Marco said in a soft voice, knowing that all of the kids would think they were crazy because they weren't even using their real names.

"Yep! Its all me!" She said with a mouth full of... Well. Whatever slop they fed us that day.

"Welcome back potato girl." I said with a smirk. "Oh.. Whats your real name by the way?"

She grinned. "Thats the best part. My real name is Sasha Braus! I was born into my own family years down the line!" She smiles. "And they named me Sasha."

Sasha, Marco, and myself talked for the rest of the day. About the past.. About the future..

We talked about what we would do in middle school

"Hey! Are you gunna finish that?"

The lunch table burst out into laughter.


	8. Our First Day

Marco, Sasha and myself made our way into our new school. No longer were we petty children. We became young adults.

"I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE MILK!"

I spoke too soon as Sasha grabbed a carton of chocolate milk for on her breakfast plate.

We went through the day as usual, having most of our classes together. When lunchtime came around and we sat at a rounded table I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Oi, brat will you quit stuffing your face?"  
>"S-Sorry Heichou. Ill eat slower."<br>"Levi will you quit being rude to eren?"  
>"Mikasa stop you'll just make him mad. He's scary enough already.."<br>"Shut up armin."

This cant be. How did armin, mikasa, eren and levi ALL reincarnate at the same time. In the same place.

Marco noticed and immediately turned around. "Hey guys!" He grinned at his old friends.

Armin looked over and smiled. "Marco? Jean? Sasha? Is that really you?" He waved us all over and we all moved over to sit there.

"Horse face!" Eren smiled at me with false happiness.


	9. Oh Boy

"Horse Face!" Eren smiled at me with false happiness.

Marco immediately rushed over and hugged Armin. "Hey you guys~! I missed you so much!" I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest when Marco held Armin.

I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder, a slight pout across my lips.

Marco grinned at me and let Armin go so he could snuggle into me. I blushed slightly and petted his hair gently.

"Jean~" Marco blushes slightly and looks up at Eren who was smirking.

"I knew you were a queer." His smirk grows wider and he suddenly gets elbowed by Levi.

"We're queers too you idiot.." He looks down at Eren with his usual icy gaze. Somehow looking a bit warmer.

"Oh yeah.." He smiles sheepishly and Marco giggles happily.

I lean down and peck his cheek lovingly, earning a few 'awws~!' From our companions.


	10. Marco! Jean! Filler

I laughed softly as Marco started to poke my side gently. "Stoo~oop!" I whined.

He grinned up at me. "Wanna play a game?"

Without batting an eye I nodded, hoping it would involve sone sort of physical contact. "yeah! What one?"

He moved away from me and cleared his throat. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted. "Marco~!"

_Why did he just yell his own name_? I gave an obviously confused look as I pointed to myself and shouted back. "Jean?"

He dropped his arms to his sides and gave me an exasperated sigh.


	11. Eren and Levi's Section Eren's POV

"Heichou~" I shouted to him softly across the room. Hoping that he could hear me.

He looked up and around the room until his eyes laid on me. He smiled and waved me over.

_It seems that in this life he smiles much more than he used to_. I walked over, Mikasa in tow, and plopped down right beside him, cuddling close.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer than I already was, tilting my chin up and kissing be deeply.

Thats the one thing we learned the hard way. We couldn't be gay in this school. It wasn't okay. We were bullied, people threw stuff at us, and every time Levi would lean in and whisper, "Its just because they're jealous that I have you and they cant."

I love him. So much.. Before and now. It killed me to watch him be torn apart by those.. Those..

_Flashback_

**"Levi! Levi!" I ran towards him as the large titan picked him up. His spine snapping as his 3DMG twists around. **

**"No Eren! Get away! Ge-Get away!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the titan held its disgusting mouth open, about to drop Levi in. **

**"Levi!" My voice comes out a shriek-like cry as I sob, I could do nothing but watch. I sliced the titans neck but I was too late. My Levi..**

**He hit the ground with a dull thud, I zipped down and sat beside him. "H-Hey brat..?" I leaned closer, my tears dripping on his cheeks. **  
><strong>"Yes levi?" I whimpered softly. <strong>  
><strong>"Am I dirty..?" He tried to look at himself with tears in his eyes. "Cl-Clean me up.." I watched the strongest man I know break down before my eyes. "I don't want to be dirty Eren.." <strong>

**He tried to move, yelping in pain. "Brat.. Before I go.. I need to tell you that I.. I.." His chest starts to heave. "Lo-" The light disappears from his eyes. **

**I felt my world crashing down around as he fails to finish his sentence before he.. He.. I held his lifeless body, gently stroking his hair. He was just so broken. I kissed the top of his head. "Levi.. I love you.. Im so sorry.." I clutched his jacket and removed the patch, taking it with me. "We'll defeat the titans.. Together.."**

**"**Eren." I jump, hearing Levi's voice and snapping out of my daydream. "You remembered huh..?" He wipes my eyes gently. I sighed and nodded. "What were you going to say back then?"


	12. Jean!

Marco's POV

When I found Jean again I was so happy. I had found my soul-mate again after everything that we had been through. We had had our time and gotten a second chance, I remembered all of these things as I stepped up on the podium. Seeing Jean cheer me on from the sidelines.

It was our senior year, and we were finally graduating. I was terrified of what I would find, but I was so excited for my new live with Jean..

_**Flash**__**Back**_

I was getting ready for my date with Jean, he was taking me to my favorite resturant. I had put on my tux, since it was a fancy place, that was black with a black tie, a white under shirt, and vest.

I was fixing my hair when the bell to my apartment rang. _That should be Jean. Oh he's early! _I rushed to the door and opened it to find a well dressed Jean. His tux matching mine except it was inverted colors. He smiled at me and handed out a bouquet of dark red roses.

"Oh Jean~" I sighed happily and took the bouquet. Inhaling their scent deeply. " I'll go put these in water and then we can leave okay?" I walked back inside and filled a tall cup with water, gently placing the flowers inside of it.

When I walked back out Jean was fumbling around with something in his pocket. "Is something wrong?" he whipped around and faced me with a bright red blush.

"N-N-N-No nothing is wrong everything is okay we should go to dinner yes? yes? yes." I raised a brow and stared at my lover with the bright red cheeks. I chuckled softly, "Okay Silly lets go.."

We got in Jean's truck, driving to the fancy restaurant just in time to make our reservation. Jean tipped the waiter so we could get a better seat faster. I pecked his cheek softly as he pulled out my chair for me and sat down.

We ordered a simple spagetti platter to share and scooted closer to each other. After we recieved our meal and settled in Jean looked over at me lovingly, he stroked my hand gently.

"I have an important question to ask you.." he slowly slid out of his seat, and kneeled down on one knee. "Marco Bodt.." I inhaled sharply _Oh my god.. What- _"Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor, of marrying me?"


	13. What Heichou?

Levi's POV

"What were you going to say back then?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about.. Ever since the day I had died back in my old life it had haunted me. I never got to tell him that I loved him back then. So I'm not wasting time not saying it now.

"I was trying to tell you that I love you Eren.. Back then.. And now." I pulled him closer onto my lap. "I'll always love you, and when we die in this life I'll find you in the next one, and the next one, until the end of time." I left a small trail of kisses down his cheek and neck as I said each word, making him shiver. "Do you love me too?"

"Of course Heichou! I loved you before you even knew who this little brat was." He smiled, making my previously stone cold heart flutter like a child's would when they were alone with their first love. Which technically.. I was.


	14. The Plans

"Of course I'll marry you!" I nearly screamed as I engulfed him into a tight hug.

I've been waiting literally two lifetimes for this, and now it was finally happening. Right here and now.

I felt warm wet tears stream down my cheeks as we hugged it out. Soon he pulled away and delicately placed the ring onto my finger, kissing it as he pulled away.

"I love you Jean.." I kissed all over his face, a peck on the nose, a peck on the cheek, one on his cheek bones, one on his forehead. After a bunch of little kisses I placed my lips on top of his.

_At graduation_

As I shook the dean's hand I made my way back to my seat. Since my past name started with a 'B' I was one of the first to go up. And Jean would be towards the beginning of the 'K's. I flashed a dazzling smile over at him, Jean giving me one back almost instantly.

After a short amount of waiting Jean was called up. I stifled a laugh as I heard Eren yell "YEAH HORSE FACE I KNEW YOU COULD PASS!" Which resulted in Jean giving him the finger and mortified gasps coming from the audience of graduating parents. However the entire school was used to their antics by now and were used to it.

I watched the man I know and love walk up and take the paper saying he had successfully graduated high school and wave it in the air proudly. He shouted gleefully as he was forced back into his seat.

Once all the names were called and we did the ceremonial throwing of our graduation caps Jean trudged straight up to me and kissed me deeply.

This was the best day of my life, I was proposed to by my past and present day lover, I was the valedictorian of my school, and I was accepted into the collage of my dreams.

I couldn't wait for my life to begin.


End file.
